Adventures of Lucy Dementia Darkness Crystalis' Vermillion
by TheLunarSquad
Summary: Lucy is scorned, and chased out of her home by her so-called "friends". She learns of her own mysterious past. Will she be able to move on? Will she learn to love again? Will I ever stop asking questions?


**THIS IS MY NEW STORY. I WAS SO TIRED I COULDNT DO A GOOD ENDING! GOMENASAI MY FANS. I HOPE YOU LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE THO :3 NYAH**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the beautiful town of Magnolia. People were shopping, as they raced around chatting.

However, one beautiful mage was depressed, as she sat with much melancholy on the river bank of an island. A rain cloud rained on her alone.

* * *

Flashback

Lucy drank sadly from her cup as she enviously gazed at her team, Team Natsu. Natsu was making out with Lisanna! Lucy could tell, even from a distance, that their tongues were busy fighting for dominance.

Lucy was lonely, but she respected that Lisanna had been gone for years and was finally reuniting with her nakama*. But, she couldn't help but lament over her current predicament. She was being ignored by everyone except for Happy.

Happy alighted down beside her, resting his head on her arm. He was silent, but Lucy understood the feelings he was trying to convey. It would be alright.

Lucy begged to differ. "Thanks for being with me, Happy."

Happy glanced up and rest a comforting paw on her, "I will always be your friend, Lucy!"

Happy ascended, leaving the celestial mage behind.

Natsu strolled up to Lucy, Lisanna attached firmly to his lips like a leech. He spoke to Lucy in between the heated gasps of snogging Lisanna.

"Lucy..."

Breath

"Replaced..."

Lucy was super confused. Natsu was so busy exchanging spit with Lisanna that he wasn't speaking coherently.

Lucy spoke, blushing at her crush, "Eto, Natsu... What are you talking about?"

Natsu's face contorted into rage. He punched Lucy in the face, HARD! Lucy collapsed on the ground.

"NATSU! But, I love you!"

Natsu smirked coyly, "But I never loved you, bitch. You were always a replacement for my one true waifu, Lisanna. I was trying to tell you to get out of Fairy Tail, and to punch you... IN THE FACE."

Lisanna smirked evilly and said sarcastically, "Lol Lucy, u had a gr8 run h3r3, but ur time is over. W3ll meme'd, my rival." Lisanna suavely tips her fedora.

Everyone in the guild picked up their pitchforks and began chanting, "Off with her head!"

Lucy cried, "But, we're NAKAMA*!" However, she continued to run as her so-called "friends" chased her away. Her tears were wet with regret.

Lucy ran all the way to the train station where she whistled for a cab, and when it came near, the license plate said "fresh" and there were dice in the mirror. If anything, she could say that this cab was rare, but she thought, "naw forget it, yo home to Bel-Air!" She pulled up to the house about seven or eight and she yelled to the cabbie, "yo homes smell ya later!" Looking at her kingdom, she was finally there, to settle her throne as the prince of Bel-Air.

However, it turned our Bel-Air was actually Tenroujima!

End Flashback

* * *

Lucy was pulled from her reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. The dark and stormy night around her cast a foreboding feeling on her succulent skin.

The footsteps padded closer.

Squish.

Squelch.

The sound of feet compressing in mud.

Lucy glanced around frantically. Her eyes caught the sight of a boulder. No. That wouldn't work.

Still unsure whether she had been spotted, Lucy burled deep into the ground. Her face was encased in mud. Haha, now the unknown assailant would never spot her.

"Ano, can you breath down there?"

Lucy remained still. Perhaps she hadn't been spotted yet.

"I can see you... Why did you ram your face into the mud...?"

Lucy gingerly raised her head. Moist mud, riddled with worms and other unidentified objects, dripped down her dirtied face. Turning, Lucy was quickly sent into a trance by the person before her.

That familiar visage… it resounded within her. One which she could never forget. Jet-black hair framed vermillion eyes set upon a melancholic expression. No, it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha.

Lucy finally remembered the memories which had remained dormant in her for eons. This was none other than Zeref, a name close and dear to her kokoro*.

She remembered a time from her childhood, a time before Earthland had come to be… the first time they met.

Flashback, A millennium ago

A young girl frolicked through a meadow of grass. The grass was approximately 14 cm tall, with a tolerance of 2 cm.

An expanse of grass formed a triangular pattern around the knotted tree. Its roots spread wide like steel beams bolted in place. The leaves sprung from the branches into jumbles of criss-crossing bundles, tangled together.

The girl radiated innocence and youth, her arms spread wide, a grin plastered on a gummy smile. Her golden locks danced in the wind to a whimsical melody. She was unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

A young boy, with midnight colored hair stood, on the outskirts of the clearing, entranced by her graceful movements. one hand clutched the tree before him and book in the other.

Suddenly, the girl stopped and her gaze snapped towards the boy. A second streched into minutes as they stared at eachother. Red eyes locked onto brown.

The transient moment was broken by a distant drum. The girl looked down, blushing furiously. The boy returned the sentiment.

The golden haired youth flickered. The boy blinked. The girl who had been standing beneath the sun-dappled shade was gone.

Flashback End

"Zeref..." Lucy mumbled under her breath, tears forming in her eyes. She jumped up and quickly embraced him.

Zeref, confused, wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Wh-why?"

Lucy glanced up, a questioning look in her eyes, "I missed you, Zeref."

"Why aren't you dead?" A shocked look was centered on the emo bishounen's face.

Lucy smiled sadly, "You still don't remember…" She unwrapped her arms from the dark mage's body and tapped her hands to his temples. "Can you picture me now?"

Zeref was blank for a second until his body jolted. His gaze was fixated on a far-off point. His emo power was on full power.

Lucy buried her face in his chest. Her nose was filled with the smells of him.

"L-Lucy..." Zeref clenched her in his rapturous embrace. "What did you do?"

Lucy remained silent...

Zeref continued babbling on, "I was dead. I remember the cold feeling. Of nothingness, an empty void. I was there, I was nowhere. I was everything, yet nothing. Like my existence had been that of a mayfly."

Lucy spoke, slightly slurred, "I couldn't live without you... not when I was carrying our baby."

Zeref gapsed, remembering, "Where is our child?"

"Somewhere on this island, I can sense her. Our daughter… Mavis."

The next day, Lucy and Zeref picniced by a cliff. She spread out the blood red towel -dipped in blood and coagulating menstrual plasma.

All of a sudden, Lucy fell off the cliff. Zeref rushed forward, grabbing at her. But he fell short.

All of a sudden, Lucy sprouted wings! She was queen of the dragons, of course!

All of a sudden, Zeref fell off the cliff. He was finally able to die, even without his little bro.

Lucy cried.

RIP

* * *

 **AND THATS IT. GOMEN OF THE RUSHED ENDING! I WANTED O DO SOME MUCH MORE. BUT THE NEW CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA RUINED MY PLOT : ( BLAME HIRO MASHIMA FOR RUINING MY HEADCANONS ! ! ! : (**

 **ZEREF X MAVIS IS MY NOTP! MAVIS JUST SWEPT IN A STOLE THE HOT EMO HUBBY FROM ME ! : (  
**

 **FIGHT ME MAVIS ! FIGHT ME BRO! UGH**

 **仙人掌渴望香蕉的大手，香蕉一见他就爱上了他。仙人掌香蕉和仙人掌会永远在一起, MEANS I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER !**

 **I LOVE YOU MY ENOURMUS FAN BASE**

 **WATASHI WA IS SO YASASHII**


End file.
